Heads-Up Display (Spaceific Clash)
In all of the different game types, there is a heads-up display, otherwise known as a HUD, which provides players with pieces of information and is always on screen during the play phase. The Interface The interface is the main part of the HUD and it what displays the information that is static and remains visible on the screen at all times throughout a match. It's layout is exactly the same between all of the game types as the pieces of information that it includes also remains mostly the same as well with only small differences. The information that it includes is a aiming target in the very middle, a personal healthbar on the bottom left, healthbars of all allies on the top left, current objective progress made (its form depending on what game type and game mode are being played) and the match timer (whether it is a time limit or not) on the top middle, the overall activity feed on the top right, the character's loadout on the bottom right and the text based chat on the bottom middle but only appearing fully whenever it actively opened by the players themselves. A small button prompt is shown around anything on the interface, such as the text based chat, that can be used as a way of serving to remind players on how they can use that thing if they forget while playing while the intel that the activity feed includes consists of eliminations (and how they were done), revives (no matter how each are done), when a player goes downed and destruction of things such as placed turrets along with both them players who directly participated in these different things on either side of the intel given. On top of all this, another thing that remains static on screen, but isn't technically a part of the interface, is that fact that all allies and enemies are highlighted in the colors of blue and red, by default, respectively. The only time that this doesn't happen and such isn't included on the screen is when there are no allies or enemies that are visible to the player but the highlight of allies can also be seen through walls so this isn't common. The differences that the interface has between game types are the loadout appearing different and featuring different things based on the game type but otherwise still having the same purpose while the healthbars in Versus alone come with additional shieldbars over them if being shielded. Other Information The HUD also comes with pieces of information that isn't static on the screen and instead appears as well as disappears throughout a match depending on a variety of different things. Most of these will appear around the middle of the screen and are smaller than the rest of the HUD with the only things that is different to all of this is the in-match notifications that players can receive if they aren't turned off and a small message that appears whenever an character played by an ally or the player use a emote or give off an auditory message. This small text message along with the in-match notifications, which in turn happen whenever the player has completed a battle pass mission from either of the two types of them, both appear on the middle right and are about the same size as the static pieces of information on the HUD for the duration in which it is present there while this is also the area where the request notifications still appear in this area but without the options to accept or deny, so it doesn't get in the way of the gameplay, and instead just being a simple notification. As for the pieces of information that appears around the middle of the screen, there are various different types of it that can appear which also depend on all sorts of things such as what game type is being played or what is being done by the player at the time while common things that come under this type of information include the healthbar of an enemy that appears if the player is damaging them or the signs of the player either damaging, healing or shielding enemies and allies over time through their actions. On top of all this, whenever players use an ability that lasts over a limited time, a timer bar will usually appear on the screen to show how long it lasts. Along with pieces of information appearing around the middle of the screen in response to actions of the players themselves, pieces information will also appear in the same areas to indicate players of things such as when they are getting damaged over time instead or when the enemies have made it so that the players have been detected through some form of ability. Finally, if a player is ever spectated, the number of players that are spectating them will be one of the things that pop up on the bottom left. Most of these pieces of information may appear and disappear from the screen but the frequency of when they do all depends on the player themselves in ways such as how often they are damaging an enemy or in their usage of any abilities but, ultimately, all of it isn't doesn't constantly stay on screen for the entirety of a match. Category:Subpages